Continued Stories
by DarkRose Dilettante
Summary: It'll take more than a spear through the heart to keep this warlock from his witch. Post R2. My first Code Geass fanfic so take it easy on the newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first Code Geass fic, so go easy on the newbie :3**

**This is set post R2, and of course, since yours truly is a raging LuluxC.C. fangirl, Lelouch comes back to life. This will just be a little continuation of what happens after. And since everyone basically already knows the whole theory about how Lelouch got his code from Charles, I won't go into detail about it in the later chapters. **

**I just wrote this for fun, meaning it might be weird. Just warning you...**

**Also sorry if C.C. is a bit OOC, I'm still getting the hang of writing for this anime. So forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**_Continued Stories_**

**_Stage 1 - Madness in Love_**

In its relentless march onwards, it seemed Time had left her by the side of the road again.

Stranded.

Forsaken.

Alone.

C.C. did not try to chase yesterday because there was nothing but pain. She did not live for the moment because her 'present' was infinite. She didn't look to the future because there was nothing there. It was empty, just as she was. Yesterday was gone, nothing but ash and dust. Today and tomorrow were the same.

An immortal witch, she surmised, had no life. She did not live; she _existed_.

And as C.C. lay on her back on the soft grass at the foot of a large tree, gazing up listlessly at the dappled patches of sunlight that danced across her vision through the green foliage, she realised that it was all very simple. Why she did not feel alive – the reason was because she didn't have one.

She had no reason to live.

She watched a leaf float down upon the tresses of a soft breeze. The purpose of life was to not die. Without the possibility of death, life became meaningless. You cannot live without dying. The excitement of being alive lay in the feeling of enjoying life simply _because_ one day, you know you will inevitably die.

Death never came for C.C.; thus, she could never feel that thrilling rush to cram everything in to the few years of life humans were grants. She could never feel the satisfaction of achieving something important before it is too late. And it was because it was never too late for her; it was because she had all the time in the world, that her existence was meaningless. Like this, C.C. supposed, she'd already practically died inside anyway.

That frightening emptiness threatening to creep up again, the witch sat up abruptly, directing her troubled gaze across the gentle landscape of the Britannian countryside.

It had been a year.

Three hundred and sixty five days, to this day, when the Demon Emperor of Britannia saved the world with his death. A demon and a guardian angel all at once. An enigma. A paradox. One who redeemed humanity by destroying it. C.C. allowed herself a humourless smile.

"Hmph. As expected of my accomplice."

She'd never met another man like him. She doubted she ever would again. Of all the people she'd met in her life, she'd forgotten almost all of their names, forgotten their faces, but he was engraved into the centuries-spanning depth of her memory for the rest of eternity. He was a king among men. A demon; the scourge of mankind that was to save mankind.

She wanted to curse that man for so many reasons. She wanted to curse the day she'd met him. Because he had given her a purpose, and he'd taken it away. He'd promised to kill her, and he didn't do that either. He'd brought so much into this tired and faded existence of hers, but it also meant he'd given her all the more to lose. He was a liar through and through.

"Bastard. And you called _me_ selfish."

Lonelier than she had been in centuries, C.C. had found that in Lelouch's absence, she'd developed a nasty habit of talking to herself, or rather, _him_, in her head. In the end, she was just a lonely witch. A lonely girl who wanted someone to love her. And Lelouch could have granted her that wish, but _no_, he had to go off and die to save the world.

C.C. was selfish; she knew that. Being immortal, it was all she could do to be selfish. Her selfishness kept her human. If she could still care about herself, that meant she had the capacity to possibly care for other.

"That lying idiot of a man…don't think I'll forgive you…"

_The world can go screw itself._

_It doesn't matter._

_You do._

His death was possibly the only thing she'd every truly heartily cried about. To the immortal C.C., tears were precious. She wasn't heartless – no, not yet, because the tears she was still capable of crying were proof of the last remnants of her humanity. The vestiges of what little emotions she still had. Thus, she saved her tears only for those rare, sensitive moments. She'd cried for Lelouch and she cried for herself.

Of course, _he_ had probably been the first person she'd cried in front of for a good several hundred years or so.

Again, that man…just a single man could do this to her…

Perhaps she had been thinking about him too much, or maybe she had finally snapped. Either way, the sudden desperate longing for him to just_ be_ with her overwhelmed the numbness inside her chest.

_If you hadn't wanted this so badly…_

_If you hadn't died for the sake of creating a better world…_

_I swear…_

_I would bust into hell and drag your sorry ass out of there myself…_

"Lelouch!" C.C. stood to her feet, feeling a sudden, overpowering urge to call his name. The way his name sounded on her tongue, how it rolled around her mouth…maybe, just maybe, she could pretend he could hear her…

"Liar. Idiot boy. Accomplices don't abandon accomplices. The warlock doesn't leave the witch. We had a contract…a promise…liar…" she stopped and paused suddenly, spying a figure making its way over the crest of the hill.

There was no mistaking it – that familiar, self-confident stride, the lean frame, raven hair barely visible as it poked out from underneath a straw hat, that sharp, strong chin…C.C. watched the man silently, her countenance expressionless as always, as he approached.

He stood now, only several metres away before where she was standing, and when he tilted his head up slightly she had full view of his face underneath the brim of his hat. Eyes of amethyst purple that turn to crimson red. A faintly haughty, teasing smirk.

_Lelouch._

C.C. blinked.

_You've done it this time, you…_

So.

_So. _

She'd been pushed this far, eh?

It had come to this, had it? Immortality had finally driven her insane. Or was it from lack of pizza? They didn't have Pizza Hut stores out here in the country…though none of that really mattered anymore, she still supposed it was sad knowing that she would now be both alone _and_ crazy. Dammit, next thing she'd probably be hearing voices in her head, or talking to Cheese-kun – no wait, she already did that.

Great. Just fabulous.

It was lucky she was out here in the middle of nowhere, then. Had she been in town they would probably have her locked up in the local asylum. Just like the witch she was. The stark raving mad witch who ate nothing but pizza and had hallucinations of the much-hated dead tyrant emperor. Orange-kun and Anya would have a hard time bailing her out of _that_.

Had she really been so desperate to just see lay her eyes upon him again that she'd started imagining him walking up to her? Well, she decided, if she'd already started to have hallucinations then she might as well start talking to them too. No point in stopping here, she'd just go mad the whole way.

After all, there was always some madness in love, C.C. mused soberly, but there was also always some reason in madness.

She must really love Lelouch then, for this sudden madness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too bad. ^^'**

**Lelouch vi Britannia commands you...**

**REVIEW! **

**But please no flames. Don't want the pizzas getting burnt :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's a little shorter but I hope that doesn't mean it lacks in quality. Thanks _tehnamesseli_ and _Lord Lelouch _****for reviewing!**

******

* * *

**

**_Continued Stories_**

**_Stage Two - Man of Miracles_**

"You must really hate me, Lelouch, if I'm seeing your ghost even in broad daylight." C.C. sounded like she'd just met him on a casual stroll in the park instead of just seeing him return from the depths of hell. The Lelouch-ghost frowned, as if that wasn't exactly the greeting he'd been expecting.

"I'm not dead."

"Oh? A rebel, even in death, I see. How persistent…"

Lelouch's frown deepened.

"I am not dead."

C.C. made no indication whatsoever that she'd heard him.

"I would expect no less from the Demon Emperor…"

"Oi! I'm not dead!"

"…though I'm surprised you didn't try to conquer the Afterworld, too…"

"C.C!"

"…not as ambitious as I thought you were, eh…"

"…_witch_…" Lelouch hissed. He could barely believe it. He'd just painfully dragged himself back from the dead, spent a hellish year in hiding looking all over Britannia for this damn witch, and she…she…

"…as I thought, you really do hate me…

"Listen to me!"

"But for this hatred to carry across the grave…"

"C.C., I'M ALIVE!"

"…you must hate me beyond life…"

His patience finally snapping (thought, C.C. supposed, patience had never been one of his virtues even in life), Lelouch grabbed both her shoulders and shook her, not roughly, but hard enough to make her stop speaking.

"My god, C.C., I am _not dead_!"

The witch gazed up at him stonily, one eyebrow arched in that infuriatingly superior way of hers. He had to resist the urge to just throw her off the hill.

"You know, Lelouch-ghost, first comes denial, second comes anger…do you think the five stages of grief can apply to death as well? It seems you've already reached the second stage…"

"_ARGH._" It took all of Lelouch's self control to not facepalm right there and then. In the first fifteen minutes of meeting her, C.C. had managed to drive his blood pressure up the wall.

Truly, an amazing feat befitting of his witch.

However, if this continued…

"…don't tell me you'll progress to stage three – bargaining…because I – mmmhmm" C.C. found herself silenced by Lelouch's lips, suddenly pressed firmly against hers. She fell quiet, breath hitching in her throat. It was the strangest feeling – suddenly, the immortal witch's worst enemy, time itself, seemed to have frozen.

C.C., to whom every passing moment was an eternal torment, found herself, for once, caught in the moment.

When Lelouch finally drew back, his eyebrows were still knotted in a glare, but there was a light sprinkling of red across his cheeks. C.C. seemed to have suddenly decided she was a rock. She stared at him, eyes widened as if only properly seeing him for the first time.

Her heart trembled.

Something within the numb emptiness inside her chest moved. Like waking up after a long, deep slumber, or uncovering some distant, lost memory. Was this, C.C. wondered, what it felt to be alive? To be able to feel her soul quivering in the very frame of her body, because of this man…

"There. I trust that is proof enough that I am _not_ dead?" Lelouch folded his arms, looking very irritated. C.C. raised a finger to touch her lips. She barely knew what to do, what to say…so…

"You certainly don't taste like a dead person."

"C.C…that's completely disgusting…" Lelouch stared uneasily down at his witch.

"Don't tell me that was the first thing that you thought of?"

"You don't smell, taste, look or feel like a dead man…I can touch you…" C.C. reached up and pinched his cheek. "…and you can't kiss a ghost…"

The former Demon Emperor rolled his eyes. How long was this going to take…

"Lelouch…" This was impossible. This was unheard of. And she'd never felt this way before in her life. She'd never felt so intensely relieved, happy, joyful…this raw emotion filling her up threatened to spill over and overwhelm her completely.

"…you're…alive…"

And then she just broke.

C.C., the immortal witch, whose tears were rare and far and few in between, collapsed onto her knees, crying unrestrained, unashamed, as salty drops streamed down both cheeks. Startled, Lelouch stared at her for a few moments before kneeling in front of her and drawing his arms around her shaking shoulders, one hand placed gently on top of her head.

"This isn't like you, witch."

He spoke in the voice he usually reserved for Nunally, tender and kind.

C.C.'s tears stopped almost as quickly as they had come. She lifted her head and smiled. A true, genuine, honestly heartfelt smile.

C.C., whose smile was a thousand times rarer than her tears, was now showing that face to the Lelouch. Perhaps others, who did not know better, would not have realised the enormity of this simple gesture had they been watching the pair.

But Lelouch knew.

The Grey Witch's smile was a miracle. It was something that had not been seen for hundreds upon hundreds of years. It was something that had been lost a long time ago.

Because he'd promised to come back and make her smile, this cursed demon, king, hero, sinner…had pulled off this one last miracle. This one-in-a-thousand year, impossible miracle of making the heartless immortal witch smile and mean it.

Well, as an afterthought, he _was_ the man who brought forth miracles.

And perhaps, C.C. considered, Lelouch himself was the greatest miracle of all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are very, very much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while to update but I had a major exam on Tuesday meaning that I was doing some intensive studying before. I have more exams all of next week so there probably won't be updates until after my exams finish. Maybe.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, you've all been really encouraging and a great help :)**

**Meanwhile, I hope this chapter isn't too soppy for you guys XD**

**

* * *

**

**_Continued Stories_**

**_Stage 3 - Solace in Hell_**

"They say that Geass isolates people," C.C. allowed herself a faint smile as her eyes drank in the massive expanse of blue sky unfolding over her, "but I guess that's not true, eh Lelouch?"

The man sitting in the driver's seat of the wagon murmured some sound of agreement as C.C. tilted her head backwards slightly, directing her voice towards him. Lelouch was still wearing his straw hat, his face obscured by several pieces of cloth that served to mask most of his face from any who might recognise him as the deceased emperor.

"May I ask why _I'm_ the one driving this infernal wagon whilst you sit up there slacking around?" Lelouch asked testily for the fifth time in two hours, turning his head to gaze up at the top of the pile of hay where he couldn't quite see but was able to hear his immortal accomplice. C.C chose to ignore his grumblings, and instead shifted around in a more comfortable position, her head resting on Cheese-kun's soft belly. After a few minutes of companionable silence, she spoke up again.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Ha," Lelouch scoffed, eyes flickering up to the haystack, "I figured that if I died there would be one very sad, very lonely idiot left in the world." He ducked as C.C. seized a handful of hay and tossed it over the edge of the pile onto his head.

"You must surely be mistaken. Are you certain you are not referring to yourself by 'sad idiot'?"

Despite himself, Lelouch felt his lips curve into a smile.

"No, you're an idiot for thinking that I would fail to keep my promise. I said I'd come back and make you smile, didn't I? I told you I'd grant your wish."

"Of course. It's a shame you're a liar, then, Lelouch. You've completely failed to end my life."

"Idiot."

C.C. was prepared to rain another handful of hay down upon that obnoxious man's head but the next words he spoke were enough to make her temporarily forget how to breathe.

"I said once before that I know what your true wish is. And it's not that you want to die. Honestly, you're such a big sad idiot that you don't know it yourself. You're true wish isn't to die..." Lelouch paused, his voice inadvertently softening. "...it's to be loved."

There was the sound of a sharp intake of breath. C.C. bit down on her bottom lip, dimly realising with some surprise that it was trembling.

"You want to be loved. Not like the way your Geass made it before, but to be truly, honestly, freely loved by someone of their own will. To be loved for whom you are, not because of the power of the Geass. And because that true wish could never be granted, because the one and only things you really wanted in this world was something you couldn't obtain, you felt that you no longer had a reason to be in this world." The wagon slowed and trundled to a stop. The wooden boards creaked as Lelouch set down the reins and stood on his seat and turned to look down at C.C. lying there on top of the haystack, her normally expressionless face betraying a look of shock, for once.

"And that's why now I, Lelouch vi Britannia, have returned to grant your wish – your true wish. I'll love you unconditionally, not because of the Geass, but because of _you_. Simply because you are C.C. So you can discard that false desire to die. You're an immortal witch who has lived for centuries, yet never been able to feel alive. Live on, C.C." Lelouch smiled down at the green-haired witch's face upside down below him – a genuine, heartfelt smile that reached his eyes.

"Live for me. Live with me." He leaned down to press his lips against her forehead in a gesture of tender affection. "Love me."

For possibly the first time in a good several hundred years, C.C. found herself completely and utterly lost for words. As she felt tears threatening to rise up over her eyes, she wondered just how this man, this one-in-a-million man, was able to make her cry more in one day than she has before in decades.

Speechless, she merely nodded, blinking away the wetness on her lashes, the look on her face enough to make him understand without words.

Eyes containing a warmth that even she had never seen before, Lelouch stepped down from his perch and resumed his seat, picking up the reins and gently flicking the wagon into motion once more. A silence enveloped them – the kind of tranquil quietness that comes when the world seems to realise that it should be happy to just _be_. A muted, subtle contentedness that seemed to permeate the air and settled like a soft blanket of gentle happiness. It was a while before C.C. decided to resume conversation.

"I have never met another man quite like you, Lelouch."

"Indeed. I am an endangered species. Another reason why it would be a massive shame if I died." Although she couldn't see his face, the smirk was evident in his tone.

"Extinction is a horrible thing." C.C. gazed languidly up at the cotton clouds scattered picturesquely across the sky. "Are you sure you're ready? Do you really think you can take it?"

"Take what?"

She paused for a moment before answering, an involuntary flush rising to her cheeks.

"Being my lover."

"Huh. Of course." Confident and arrogant-sounding as ever.

"It's a huge responsibility, you know."

"So is dominating the world."

A few seconds more pause.

"You'll grow tired of me. You'll get so sick of being around me."

"You already stress me out so much I'd probably get even sicker if you weren't around. I can't get used to you not being there." It was true: in the time they had spent together, she had become as essential and natural to him as his own breathing. She had become a part of him that he required to be able to feel complete.

"Well, perhaps I should tell you this now, but if immortality ever really does send you insane and you try to attack me with a chainsaw trying to hack me into little pieces to send to Australia, then I'm afraid I'll have to terminate the relationship and leave you."

Lelouch's amused curve of the lips momentarily turned into a sour scowl as he glared back up at the lazing witch, recalling the whole fiasco with C.C.'s former deranged contractee, Mao.

"That reminds me, I need to ask you; are there any other raging, psychotic, chainsaw-wielding ex's of yours that I should know about?" he asked acerbically. If he could see her face, she probably would have been grinning widely.

"Plenty." She rolled over onto her stomach, clutching Cheese-kun to her chest. "That's another thing. Some of the young men before you were really quite dashing – handsome charmers, they were. You'll have some high expectations to live up to."

"Hmph. Have any of my predecessors dragged themselves back from the burning pits of hell just for you, C.C.?"

She smiled into the soft yellow plush, her voice slightly muffled.

"I must confess, no. No man has ever returned from the dead for my sake. Only you, Lelouch."

"Precisely my point. Eternity isn't so bad when you have someone you are going to enjoy spending it with."

The grey witch understood. All they had was each other. As time ploughed on relentlessly, only the two of them would be left unchanged, frozen in place. As everything else – old friends, new friends, acquaintances, possessions, all disappeared into dust with the passing of the years, in the end, the only thing standing, the only one thing they had left was each other. Now, even if she lost all of it as time passed by, Lelouch would always be there. Forever. The only permanence in her endless life. The only thing that she could say truly belonged to her, and to whom she could say she belonged with. Wherever Lelouch was, she had to be too. They would live as one, a single soul sharing two bodies.

Never alone.

This hell of eternal life seemed a lot more like heaven now that Lelouch was there. An angel is devil's clothing.

Suddenly feeling much more light-hearted, C.C. sat up, still tightly hugging Cheese-kun. Even in a peasant's dress, which she had worn ever since coming to the countryside and trying to blend in with the locals without attracting too much unwanted attention to herself, C.C. still managed to jump nimbly down from the top of the moving wagon down onto the seat next to Lelouch. He gave her a sidelong glance, one eyebrow raised beneath the brim of his straw hat.

"I marvel at how you managed to keep Cheese-kun with you after all that chaos."

"It's like in a house fire how you grab the most important things you want to keep first."

"I see. So, Cheese-kun is the most important to you?"

"Yes."

"More so than I am?"

C.C. hesitated, studying the side of Lelouch's face half-hidden under his hat, a sly smile suddenly creeping across her lips.

"Lelouch, are you jealous?"

"O-of course not! Why on earth would I be jealous of a _soft_ toy? He's not even real!" Lelouch raised his chin to glare indignantly at his witch, eyes flashing.

"That's what makes it so sad. That the great Demon Emperor Lelouch would get jealous of a harmless little Cheese-kun..."

"Why you..."

"Don't worry, Lelouch, I find that quite cute of you. Besides, if a burning house with you and Cheese-kun were in it, I'd grab you first..."

"How flattering."

"...to act as a shield for Cheese-kun, of course."

"WHAT?"

And despite his loud protestations and indignant outbursts, he found it was all worth it to her laugh and smile like that, as if she was really, whole-heartedly enjoying it. Because her laughter this time was real and from the heart, a true and deep happiness that came from within.

One day, he will make her laugh out loud purely with the joy of being alive.

One day, he will make her smile at him and say, "I'm glad I was given this life."

He'll love her as she'll love him.

Because they are accomplices, friends, lovers.

They are each other's solace in hell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~! **

**I'm so oblivious I only just realised now but C.C. is also the initials to my real name. :3**

**I feel so connected to Code Geass now XD**

**Please review~ **


End file.
